gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
JMG Kart DS
JMG Kart DS is a ROM hack for the 2005 title Mario Kart DS featuring brand new characers, karts, tracks, items, and music. It was inspired by other MKDS ROM hacks such as Ermii Kart DS and Revo Kart DS. Game Modes *Grand Prix (participate in a four course Grand Prix to unlock characters, tracks and karts; comes in 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and Mirror 150cc must be unlocked) *Time Trials (try to beat the course in the fastest time and race against ghosts for a more competitive feel to it) *VS (race against the CPU on your own terms) *Battle (participate in a classic battle mode; comes in Balloon Battle or Shine Runners) *Mission (complete a set of tasks with different racers) Racers There are 13 racers in all, four of which are unlocked by performinf specific tasks and one who is only playable via DS Download Play. *Josh (my Mii representation; Medium weight class) *Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog; Medium weight class) *Kefla (Dragon Ball Super; Light weight class) *Arthur (Arthur; Light weight class) *Towelie (South Park; Light wieght class) *Charizard (Pokemon; Heavy weight class) *Homer (The Simpsons; Heavy weight class) *Ogoleithus (Brutal Fists; Heavy weight class) *Kuriboh (Yu-Gi-Oh; Light weight class; DS Download only) *Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants; Medium weight class; unlocked by completing the 50cc Retro Grand Prix with all gold trophies) *Choi (The King of Fighters; Light weight class; unlocked by completing the 50cc Nitro Grand Prix with all gold trophies *Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man; Medium weight class; unlockabed by completing the 100cc Retro Grand Prix with all gold trophies) *Lotso (Toy Story; Heavy weight class; unlocked by completing the Mirror Nitro or Retro Grand Prix with all gold trophies; winning the remaining Grand Prix grants player access to every kart usable by every character) Tracks Much like in the original game, there are a total of eight grand prix cups for a total of 32 tracks. The cups are the same as the original, but with brand new tracks in each one. Nitro Grand Prix Mushroom Cup *JMG Circuit *Adrenaline Park *Thick Woods *Barnyard Party Flower Cup *Motocross Dirt Track *Iceberg Mountain *Dessert Island *Prehistoric Tour Star Cup *Video Arcade *Baseball Diamond *Apocalyptic Nightmare *Rocking Concert Special Cup *Ginger’s Goodies *Intergalactic Challenge *Heaven and Hell *Memory Lane Retro Grand Prix Shell Cup *DKR Ancient Lake *MKA Lin Kuei Raceway *CNR Track and Field *MGK Shipping Freighter Banana Cup *SSnCR Swamp *SMK Bowser Castle 1 *NR Reptar Raceway *M&MKR Chocolate Factory Leaf Cup *CTR Dingo Canyon *CNS Movie Mayhem *MK7 Neo Bowser City *SSASR Dark Arsenal Lightning Cup *MKA Bo Rai Cho’s Brewery *MK64 Wario Stadium *SSnCR Dragon’s Lair *CNR Mandark’s Laboratory Battle Tracks *Nintendo 3DS *Silly Playhouse *Cloudtop Island *Giant Skate Ramp *DKR Smokey Castle *SSASR Grave Hard Items *Pixie Dust (replaces the Mushroom; single/triple) *Green Apple (replaces the Green Shell; single/triple) *Red Apple (replaces the Red Shell; single/triple) *Pineapple (replaces the Banana; singe/triple) *Smart Bomb (replaces the Bob-omb) *Small Statue (replaces the Fake Item Box) *Jellyfish (replaces the Blooper) *Haunter (replaces the Boo) *Cheesing Vial (replaces the Star) *Shrink Ray (replaces the Lightning) *Hot Rod Engine (replaces the Golden Mushroom) *Homing Missile (replaces the Blue Shell) *Blue Falcon (replaces the Bullet Bill) Karts *Tricked Out Bed *Standard JH (Orange) *Convertible Punch Buggy *Drill Driver *Standard KC (Bright red) *Emerald *King Kai's Car *Standard KF (Magenta) *Nimbus Racer *Mazda Miata *Standard AR (Yellow) *Crazy Bus *Ike's Carriage *Standard TL (Light blue) *Visitor Craft *Mini St. Anne *Standard CH (Dark orange) *Pidgeot Racer *Family Sedan *Standard HR (Blue) *Mr. Plow *Tentacled Kart *Standard OG (Black) *Monster Head *Acorn *Standard SD (Brown) *Boatmobile *Sharp Rider *Standard CI (Green) *Chang's Ball *Spider Kart *Standard SP (Red) *Web Glider *Barbie's Car *Standard LT (Pink) *RC Car *Standard KB (White) (DS Download/Kuriboh only) Missions By default, Level 1 is unlocked. To unlock 2-6, you must complete all missions from each one. A hidden 7th level is unlocked when all missions are cleared with at least a one star ranking. Category:Video Games Category:Games